Tragic Love
by HaleyNathanForever
Summary: Brooke dies leaving her husband Nathan heartbroken with three kids. Can her sister fix his heart when she come to town? Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own a thing besides Emily and Allison **

**Summary- Brooke dies leaving her husband Nathan heartbroken with three kids. Can her sister fix his heart when she come to town? Naley and Leyton**

**I'm not a brathan lover or a fan but I needed them for the story go along with it for about six chapters and Rachel,Peyton,Haley,Brooke and Taylor are all sisters. Read and Review **

Nathan couldnt stop crying he stayed in bed.Today was his wife's funeral and everyone was waiting for him to come down he blamed Lucas his brother he told Lucas he couldnt handle people but leave it to Lucas to try and cheer people up when something depressing happen's in this town.

"Come on little brother."said Lucas opening the door

"I told you I dont want to talk."said Nathan

"You dont have to talk just say a few words."said Lucas hopeful

"Why should I Brooke's not gonna hear it."said Nathan as Lucas walked over to the bed

"Remember what happen after Brooke found out she had cancer?"Asked Lucas

"She told me to never give up hope."said Nathan as Lucas passed him a tissue

"She loved you Nate she always will this hurts me to."said Lucas

"You werent married to her Lucas you didnt have kids with her."cried Nathan

"No but if it were Peyton that were dead I would want comfort."said Lucas

"What time is the celebration for Brooke's death your holding?"Asked Nathan

"You never been a funeral in your life have you? Its a gather of people to say goodbye."said Lucas

" I'm not ready to say goodbye but its a start."said Nathan getting up

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please come back mommy."said 4yr Emily knealing down on one knee trying to look in the coffin as Peyton put a hand on her niece's back

"She will always be us Emma."said Peyton holding back tears for the browned eyed girl

"Aunt Peyton I miss her already."said Emily hugging Peyton

"We all do but we have to stick together."said Peyton

"Mommy always said big girls dont cry."sniffed Emily as Peyton gave her a tissue

"I think its a perfect time for crying."said Peyton

"I better go find daddy he needs me."said Emily as Nathan came down the stairs in a suit

"Give him a hug and kiss."said Peyton as Emily nodded

"Mommy always say a daddy needs a kiss."said Emily as Nathan picked up his daughter

"I missed you daddy."said Emily hugging Nathan as Peyton spotted the last person she would see that Brooke's funeral

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley you made it."said Lucas as he hugged his best friend and took Allison from her hands

"Its Brooke's funeral why wouldnt I be here?"Asked Haley

"Everyone is inside I need a favor."said Lucas hopeful

"What did you do to Peyton?"Asked Haley

"Its Nathan Brooke's husband,I want you to talk to him."said Lucas

"I dont know him well."said Haley confused why couldnt Peyton talk to him

"Your good with words and Brooke."said Lucas

"I will see what I can do."said Haley walking away

"I owe you a babysitting night."said Lucas knowing Nathan was hard to talk to

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How you holding up?"asked Rachel

"Brooke wouldnt want you here."said Nathan angry who let his sister in law in here and looked towards Peyton

"She was my sister I care about her to."said Rachel

"You had a funny way of showing it."said Nathan as Peyton grabbed Rachel's arm

"Its time for the funeral to start."said Peyton and too them to a seat as Lucas began talking

"Today we are here to say goodbye Brooke Scott. She was a amazing wife,mother and designer. When I first met her she was using me to get to my brother Nathan in the end I was glad because my brother would have never had a beautiful daughter along with a beautiful son and great memories There were times when we would have a family gathering she was the first one to greet people and to make them at home. When her first child James Lucas Scott was born she wouldnt let him out of her site being the lifestyle she had she always told her kids that she was never going anywhere because she was right there in there hearts. She was always there for people she loved and always knew how to bring the light to people. I remember before she died she told us to never give up hope or finding love because we shouldnt live in the past but in memories. Her sister's Haley James would like to say a few words."said Lucas and walked off

"Growing up with Brooke James was never dull. She was one of the oldest James sister and a good one at that. Our dad was never home and our mom worked alot so in a way I thoght of Brooke as my guardian. I remember one time when we were kids it was raining and all the lights when out. Being the youngest sister I cried our parents werent home but Brooke was in the next room and comforting me she gave a picture of us on the swingset that night and said "Take this picture to remember me when your afraid"I never thoght she was gonna die because she was strong and told me she was always gonna be there. I guess what I'm trying to say is She will always be there for us. She was a sister,a friend, a wife and a mother a good women she was at that."said Haley as she cried walking off the stage

"Why did you have to go mom?"asked 9yr old James in tears after he heard both speeches


	2. Chapter 2

**I didnt get much reviews so I dont know if I'm gonna continue writing this. Enjoy this chapter and leave reviews then I will think about more chapters **

**Chapter 2**

"Why did you have to go Brooke?"Asked Nathan looking up in the sky

"I bet shes looking over you."said a voice from behind

"Brooke's sister right?"asked Nathan confused he never saw her before but heard stuff about her

"My name is Haley."said Haley

"Tutorgirl then right?"Asked Nathan

"The one and only."said Haley with a smile

"How come you didnt go to school with her and her sisters?"Asked Nathan

"Because I was always sent to a private school."said Haley as Nathan looked up in the sky

"She talked about you once in a while I still dont know you."joked Nathan

"Well she had a fight with my parents because I was the only James sister that left I didnt want to I was more like forced because my mom couldnt handle another girl with a alcholic husband .We only talked once a month and it was always about you"said Haley

"I wish I could of saved her."said Nathan trying not to cry

"You did save her know its her turn to save you."said Haley

"You really think she's looking down on me?"Asked Nathan

"Yeah I bet shes thinking what a great guy you were."said Haley trying to comfort him

"I was never that great of a guy."said Nathan

"Were you loyal to her?"asked Haley

"Always."said Nathan

"Did you love her no matter what?"Asked Haley

"Never stopped."said Nathan

"Were you there for her sickness and health?"asked Haley

"I did the best I could."said Nathan

"Did you comfort her when she was sad?"Asked Haley

"I cuddled does that count?"Asked Nathan

"Did you buy her chocolate?"asked Haley

"When she cried."said Nathan

"See you were a great guy. Brooke knows that."said Haley

"You really are something."said Nathan

"You want to go inside? I think theres cake calling our name."said Haley softly as Nathan smiled and followed her

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I dont want to eat cake."said 3yr old Emily

"Its chocalate Emma the kind you loved."said Peyton trying to get her niece to eat

"Mommy always ate cake with me she always said eat cake unless the hole family is there. Someone in this family is dead."said Emily as Nathan made his way over

"You know mommy also said she will always love you."said Peyton

"Comeon Emily lets eat chocalate as a family with James and Micheal."said Nathan

"Nathan your here I thoght you were going home."said Peyton hugging him

"I couldnt go home your husband wouldnt let me."joked Nathan

"Daddy lets eat cake together."said Emily as Nathan picked up the brunette girl with blue eyes and made his way to his oldest son and youngest son

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Look who showed up."said Peyton as Lucas looked at Nathan

"Yeah I guess he did."smiled Lucas and took a piece of cake

"I think Brooke would of liked this."said Peyton looking around

"She never wanted people to feel bad for her. Be happy and dont let anyone bring you down."said Lucas repeating what Brooke always said

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Dad we saw mom dead lets go home."said James he hated deaths more than hospitals sure he loved his mom but didnt want to visit her graveyard or her in the hospital

"James what did I tell you about manners? Respect your mom she might be dead but shes still here"said Nathan to her 8yr old as Micheal started to cry

"Wheres mama?"asked 3yr Micheal as Nathan cursed himself

"Why do you ruin everything Jamie. I was fine eating cake."said Emily

"Your the only one eating cake when mom is dead."said James as Emily started to tear up this was not a good day. Couldnt Lucas wait a few days for Brooke's death before the funeral.

"James get outside and wait for me."said Nathan he didnt want to yell he understood his son and felt the same way life was easier with Brooke thoght Nathan as he noticed his son was gone

"Is he a Brathan boy? Hes adorable."said Haley holding Micheal and her daughter in the other

"Those nicknames Brooke had never change."said Nathan

"I think your son left I can watch these three."said Haley

"Thanks I will be a minute."said Nathan walking away

"I like your daughter whats her name?"asked Emily

"Her name is Allison."said Haley putting down Allison

"Did you know my mommy?"Asked Emily

"I was your mommy's sister. She loved you alot."said Haley

"Did you play with her as a kid."said Emily giving Allison a toy

"Yep she was a great sister."smiled Haley

"So your my Aunt Haley?"Asked Emily

"Yeah."said Haley

"Mommy always said I was smart like Aunt Haley its about time we met."said Emily

"Mommy was also smart."said Haley as Emily laughed she liked Haley so far she never met her but her Aunt Peyton was so serious and her dad said Aunt Rachel was dangerous

"She was beauty smart."said Emily

"That she was."said Haley

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You know I miss her to Jame's You didnt have to take it out on your sister."said Nathan

"I cant go in there knowing mom's dead."said Jame's he felt like shouting it

"We need to be strong for you brother and sister."said Nathan

"Your the oldest Scott dad."said Jame's

"I'm your old man but who's the next big Scott?"Asked Nathan as Jame's finally smiled

"What would mom say if she saw you flirting with her sister?"Asked Jame's

"There wasnt flirting there was conversation."said Nathan as Jame's walked inside

"Dad you coming?"Asked Jame's

"In a minute."said Nathan he wanted a few minutes outside until Lucas came out

"You talked to Haley."said Lucas

"Yeah I cant belive shes Brooke's sister."said Nathan

"Shes the girl Brooke said you would leave her for."said Lucas

"So thats why Brooke didnt talk about her?"asked Nathan with a laugh

"No Brooke was would get sad if someone talked about Haley. She was the youngest Jame's and the most abuised."said Lucas

"Jimmy James the father that died abusied his kids? Haley wasnt there."said Nathan as Lucas just looked at him

"I think she was to afriad to see him dead. Peyton's lucky she came here."said Lucas

"What does Jimmy have to do with Brooke and Haley?"Asked Nathan

"Its a long story you should ask Haley."said Lucas he didnt like to gossip and knew Haley had a bad past

"She looks like she has the perfect life."said Nathan

"Shes the type of girl who cares for people because she knows what its like to be uncared for."said Lucas

"I'm gonna go back in."said Nathan

"Were all here for you Nate."said Lucas


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. On a note Jimmy didnt slap or hit Haley. He gave her pressure in school to be the best and to go to stanford because he never did. Its kinda like Nathan/Dan but with Haley/Jimmy. Enojy this chapter **

**Chapter 3 **

"Are you gonna be okay to drive home Nate?"asked Peyton

"Yeah and if I'm not Jame's can drive."joked Nathan holding Bryan his youngest son

"Haley's staying at a hotel near you. Let her drop you off."said Peyton worried about his driving he had to many shots

"I'm gonna head out its getting late."said Haley

"Your staying at a hotel right?"Asked Nathan

"Yeah thanks I wont be in town for long."said Haley

"Your coming back next week right?"Asked Peyton she wasnt close to Rachel and wanted a sister to be close with

"Thats when my new job starts."said Haley proudly as Rachel came over

"Yeah I bet dad will be really proud that your a teacher."said Rachel holding Allison

"I'm sure hes proud of his daughter who lives in a bar."said Haley

"Hey dad never cared what I did I wasnt the smartass."said Rachel

"Mama."said Allison reaching for Haley's hand as she noticed her mom was angry

"Look at that my child dont even like you."said Haley grabbing Allison

"Theres my niece let me get a look at her."demanded Lucas he always loved kids but Peyton wasnt ready so he always waited

"Who wants another round of shots on me?"asked Rachel

"No thanks we gotta get back to the house."said Peyton and grabbed Luke's hand

"Nathan how about you?"Asked Rachel and flashed him a flirty smile

"No thanks I want to be sober for my kids."said Nathan

"Well Haley how about you stop the little act and drink alittle?"Asked Rachel

"No thanks I'm gonna pass."said Haley feeling someone jumping on her lap

"Aunt Haley are you sleeping over my house with Allison?"asked Emily she truly loved talking to Haley she always had good stories about her mom

"For alittle while sweetie."said Haley she didnt want to be a burden on Nathan he was still crying over Brooke

"My name is Jame's I dont think we met."said Jame's with a smirk as Haley noticed he his smile

"Hi James I'm your Aunt Haley."said Haley as Emily jumped from her lap

"You guys go I will just sit here and drink."said Rachel holding up a glass

"You waste your life Aunt Rachel I will be here like mom always said sober."said Emily and rolled her eyes making Haley laugh

"We should get going Nate."said Haley and took a drink from his hand

"Dada Dada."repeated Bryan as Nathan picked him up

"I wont be at your house for long just until I find a apartment."said Haley

"Its okay I could use a older women in the house know that Brooke's gone."said Nathan as his oldest son gave him a look

"I'm good at cleaning and cooking I could be your maid."giggled Haley

"Can you teach me to bake cookies?"asked Emily

"Well than maybe I can pay you to cook and clean."joked Nathan he knew his house was a mess and needed a nanny

"Deal!"said Haley as Jame's saw how close Aunt Haley and his dad were getting didnt his mom die two days ago?

"Aunt Haley dont you have a husband to get back to from where you came from?"asked Jame's sharply

"James Douglas Scott respect your family."said Nathan

"Its okay his name was Chris we divored he cheated on me several times with my sister."said Haley softly

"Mama always said men are jerks."said Emily

"Was it Rachel or Taylor?"Asked Nathan trying to lighten the mood he knew it wasnt Peyton or Brooke they were both good sisters

"Taylor then Rachel."said Haley as Nathan grabbed her hand

"Wow looks my dad had more control to not cheat than your husband."said Jame's as Nathan let go of her hand

"I'm warning you no basketball."said Nathan

**Sorry I know the chapter was short**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Alot of people hated Jame's but think about this:Hes the oldest Scott boy so he has the most memories of Brooke and watching his dad happy so soon wouldnt go well with him and hes not Dan lol hes just a little boy who wants his mom back. The order of the oldest to youngest Jame's sisters are Brooke,Rachel,Taylor,Peyton,Haley its all the Tree Hill girls rolled into one and Nathan is Haley's age he was younger than Brooke. Warning:There is flashbacks and dreams in this chapter and in later chapters. I hate brathan as I said before but these next chapters need to give Nathan closure for Naley. **

**Chapter 4 **

"These pancakes are great Aunt Haley."said Emily eating a chocalate chip pancake while Bryan dipped his hands all over the syrup and mushed it

"Thank you your mom made these for Peyton and I when our parents werent home."said Haley as Jame's came down

"Have you seen my dad?"asked Jame's annoyed by his aunt

"Hes not up late do you need anything?"Asked Haley

"Just my _parent_ to take me to school on time."said James

"I'm gonna take Emily to kindergaren if you want me to drive you to school I can."said Haley

"I will just wait for my dad he should be here any minute he always wakes up late."said James

"Thats why we never see him in the morning mom always took us so let Haley take us to school genius."said Emily and put on her backpack and grabbed her lunch

"Its okay James I understand wait for your dad."said Haley as James rolled his eyes who was this women trying to be his mom?

"My baby brother stays here because we dont have a babysitter."said James looking at Bryan and Allison playing in a stroller ready to go

"Your dad said I could go to the park with them after I drop you guys off at school."said Haley

"Just be a Scott and deal with it already mom will always be with us."whispered Emily like she understood what her brother was feeling

"I will see you later tell your dad I said hi."said Haley going out the door with three kids.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your suppose to be at school James."said Nathan and gave his son cereal

"I didnt want to ride in a car with Haley."said James sternly

"Was something wrong this morning?"Asked Nathan

"She wanted to drive me to school and give me pancakes."said James

"She was doing you a favor James we need someone like that right know."said Nathan and sighed his oldest son was to much to handle

"Dont you get it dad mom use to do those things."said James

_Flashback _

_"Morning guess who made pancakes?"asked Brooke holding her month old son_

_"These are great mommy I like how you added sugar."giggled Emily_

_"Mommy daddy's not up yet."said James at the bottom of the stairs _

_"Then how about we let him sleep and go to school?"Asked Brooke _

_"I dont want to be late for daycare."said Emily going out the door all three of them left _

_end of flashback _

"Shes just trying to help James."said Nathan

"Tell her that the people down the street need a babysitter."said James

"Can you just give her a chance please as a friend?"asked Nathan

"Fine but dont make me call her mommy."said James

"Great know lets get you to third grade."said Nathan grabbing his coat

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton Sawyer music producer how may I help you?"asked Peyton on the phone

"Its just me Peyt is Lucas there?"Asked Nathan sitting on his bed holding pictures of Brooke

"No he went off to work but I'm here."said Peyton

"I need a man's help."said Nathan worrying Peyton she never heard her best friend's tone like this

"I'm gonna come over would you like me to bring you vanilla or strawberry ice cream?"Asked Peyton

"I'm not a girl on the bridge of a breakup-just tell Lucas I called."said Nathan

"Hes busy with his new book but like I said I'm always here."said Peyton

"Bring the vanilla ice cream."said Nathan and hung up as Haley came in

"Hey!"said Haley

"Back from the park so soon?"Asked Nathan

"Yeah I think Bryan misses his mom. Did you speak to James?"Asked Haley putting the kids down

"Yeah he just misses Brooke."said Nathan

"Shes kinda hard not to miss my life been boring."said Haley and glanced at the pictures Nathan had in his hand

"You guys look so happy I wish my husband would of act like that."laughed Haley looking at the picture of Brooke and Nathan on a swing holding Emily and James

"She loved doing those things with the kids."said Nathan as Haley gave Nathan a letter

"Brooke gave me this before she died in the emergency room I never read it she said it was for you and thought you wouldnt find it."said Haley as Nathan read the letter

_Dear Nathan, _

_You know I love you right I'm your wife so why would I? Okay no time for jokes this is real life and serious stuff. This will be my last words to you and to the kids you dont know how much I'm gonna miss this family. You were my one true friend in high school when everyone called me a slut and all those names but you always saw pass them and saw what was in my heart its one of the reasons I always loved you among other ones. Please dont cry over me sure I might not be in your arms or tucking the kids in but I will always be in your heart and in your dreams dont forget that. When I found out I had cancer I almost died right then I knew that I was gonna have to leave you but the truth is I wont I will always be with you in pictures and memories.When I'm gone I want you to give the kids a mom someone who can love you like I did,take Bryan to the park,cook with Emily and help James with his homework dont let them cry over me either they need someone that can make them laugh and you as well I knew you were gonna cry and if your not then I'm happy you dont derserve a cry. A part of me feels like I never derserved you because you were so good to me and the kids while I was just the wife who made clothes and sold them. I gave this letter to my sister you never met since you got this you know its Haley shes my sister well my long lost sister since high school. I always trusted her with my things so thats why I told her to give this to you. Keep this in a safe place and give the kids my hugs and kisses and let someone make you happy like you made me happy and dont let them go. I love you Nathan dont forget that. _

_Love your wife Brooke xoxo _

"Is everything okay Nathan?"Asked Haley as Nathan started to cry

"Yeah thanks for everything Haley."said Nathan

"Anytime I have to meet Peyton soon so I have to go."said Haley

"I think shes coming over here with ice cream."laughed Nathan as Peyton came in

"First you call me crying then when I get here your okay."said Peyton

"I'm fine know I promise."said Nathan and put the letter in his safe quickly

"But I brought ice cream."said Peyton holding up vanilla ice cream as Bryan put his hands out to the ice cream

"I can go for some of that."said Haley as Allison raised her hand

"I guess it wouldnt hurt until the kids come home."said Nathan as they went to the kitchen for ice cream he knew he missed Brooke but that letter made his heart so much better

**I hate Brathan but that letter I wrote made me cry. I will update soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own a thing **

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope Naley fans arent to unhappy about the romance with Brathan it killed me to write the letter and the words "i love Brooke" trust me there will be naley happiness just keep the faith.**

**Chapter 5 **

"Your a bastard."said Dan Gatina as Emily played in the sand

"Leave me alone I did nothing."said Emily getting sand kicked in her face

"You do know what a bastard is right?"laughed Dan at his little cousin closing her eyes and ears

"I'm not listening."said Emily

"A bastard is someone without a mom."said Dan as Emily opened her eyes

"Get away from me know."said Emily holding mr snuggles she took him everywhere literally

"What are you gonna do call your mom like you always did? she's dead nobody can save you"laughed Dan's best friend John

"That doesnt give you the reason to bully."said Emily crying as Dan took Emily's teddy

"Didnt your mom give you this?"Asked Dan holding up Mr.Snuggles as Emily screamed and kicked her cousin

"You can hurt me but dont hurt my snuggles."said Emily crying harder as Dan started to tear it apart watching Emily cry

"There's more thing thats dead."smiled Dan as Jame's made his way over

"Picking on my little sister jackass?"asked James and pushed Keith backwards

"Sorry I couldnt make it your mom's funeral. Dead mothers just arent in this season."said Dan as Jame's kicked him in the knee

"You forgot I take after my dad."said James and kicked him some more he knew it would get him in more trouble but he had a right to beat the crap out of Dan

"Your gonna get in trouble Jamie just let it go and play basketball."said Emily with pleading eyes she wished she never cried

"Not until that bitch gets what he derserves You stay here Emma."said James walking closer

"Your to much like daddy."said Emily watching her brother and clenching what was left to mr snuggles

"You should learn to fight better or get a dad that isnt in jail."said Jame's punching Dan

"Maybe I will when you get a mom that isnt a slut like you dead one."said Dan and kicked Jame's as the teacher came over holding Emily's hand

"James and Dan in my office please."said Lucas as both boys got up

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should eat more ice cream."said Haley

"I wish I could but Lucas is waiting for me down at the school."sighed Nathan he really enjoyed spending time with Haley they barely noticed Peyton was there

"While your there tell him to buy more ice cream."said Peyton as Nathan's phone rang

"Lucas I'm not gonna be late."said Nathan picking up the phone

"Thats not it James kicked the shit out of Dan."said Lucas serious

"Please tell me he got the kid crying."said Nathan he hated his nephew and the way Rachel raised her children

"There both beat up pretty bad and bring Haley she has her interview and no car."said Lucas taking a look at the boys and Emily crying softly

"I'm coming right know."said Nathan hanging up

"Is everything okay?"Asked Haley

"James got caught beating up Dan again and Emily was crying in the background."said Nathan smirking he would proud of his son if he was Nathan's age he would done the same

"Tell me he got the nose this time and made it bleed."said Peyton as Haley gave them both confused looks

"Why would it be good for Jame's to beat up his family?"Asked Haley

"This kid Dan is your nephew Hales hes Rachel's son named after Dan Scott if you ask me they act the same."said Peyton

"Can you watch the kids while I straighten this out Peyton?"Asked Nathan

"Sure no problem and you owe me another ice cream talk."said Peyton

"And Lucas said you can ride me to the interview."said Nathan

"Thats a great idea thanks."said Haley as they both left with Bryan's hands reaching towards the door crying

"You like Haley dont you?"Asked Peyton rocking the baby as the stopped crying

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan glad your here."said Lucas looking at both Nathan and Rachel with the kids know

"Dad he totally derserved it."said James

"My son does not need a blue eye it ruins his face."said Rachel as Dan held a ice pack to his eye

"Why did you do what you did James?"Asked Nathan rolling his eyes

"He made of mom."said James crossing his arms

"And he torn my snuggles to pieces."said Emily

"That thing was dirty it belonged in the trash my son did you a favor I think you should thank him."said Rachel

"My mommy made me this bear with me by sewing when I was little and know I have no memories."said Emily

"Please your dad is hot enough to get you a hotter mom."said Rachel as Nathan stood up facing Rachel

"Nathan sit down your gonna get in trouble."said Lucas

"Are you hearing this Lucas shes insulting her sister that died yesterday?"asked Nathan giving Rachel a warning eye

"We all knew she was gonna die someday she had cancer for years I lost my faith after a year."said Rachel taking a sip of wine from her purse

"You know what Aunt Rachel go back to your fat ass geeky husband."said James

"James treat Uncle Marvin with respect its not his fault he cant find a job."said Nathan he knew his son was right but he liked Mouth he just hated his wife

"After hearing all of this I made up my mind. Dan your getting a dention for a week and James you got dention for three days."said Lucas

"He punched me do you not see my black eye fucking ass."screamed Dan at his Uncle Lucas

"Whats done is done Dan I dont want to hear another word I will see you after school."said Lucas

"You take after grandpa to much."Said Emily

"Nobody asks for your opinon bitch so shut up."said Rachel snapping at her niece

"Rachel dont you think your being a bitch snapping at my kindegarden daughter?"asked Nathan

"You guys can discuss this later but Nathan and I have a class."said Lucas rushing them out

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you got the job?"asked Nathan in the car

"Yep I'm gonna start teaching first grade next week."said Haley

"That means you might get to teach me Aunt Haley."said Emily trying to sound happy she couldnt stop thinking about that word _bastard _and what it meant

"We see enough of her at home."mumbled James

"Emma are you okay?"Asked Nathan unsure he would sence something was wrong when we went in the office

"I'm fine daddy really."said Emma lying

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you ever stop crying?"Asked Peyton to the screaming baby boy Bryan wouldnt stop crying but Allison slept though the hole afternoon

"You miss your mommy dont you?"Asked Peyton as the baby stopped and tried to talk as Peyton looked out the windown and saw Nathan and Haley holding hands

"I think you have a new mommy already."said Peyton as the baby closed his eyes when his daddy came in


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm sorry if this story offends anyone but Nathan and Haley are not in love yet there just friends and Haley wouldnt do that to her sister's memory theres still alot of chapters to go. **

**Chapter 6 **

"You ready for this man?"Asked Lucas it was the first time Nathan was going back to work

"Yeah I think its time the team sucks with just you."said Nathan

"You have a babysitter right? I love Emily and James but they distract us from doing our job."said Lucas

"Haley and Peyton said they will babysit them and Emily says there going to the zoo."said Nathan

"Is James going to he hates Haley for some reason?"asked Lucas

"He just misses Brooke like the rest of us."said Nathan looking at the picture of him and Brooke at the beach on his nightstand

"Maybe he feels like Haley is taking over she lives here know and takes care of the kids."said Lucas

"I doubt it she misses Brooke she cried last night for her."said Nathan

"We should get going or were gonna be late."said Lucas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James Nathan Scott your going to the zoo."screamed Peyton for the past half hour James wouldnt move from his spot he loved the zoo wasnt to happy when Peyton said Haley was coming and that it was gonna be a family zoo day.

"You cant make me Peyton your not my mom."barked James

"First of all its Aunt Peyton and do this for your sister."said Peyton

"Please Jamie like what mommy use to do?"Asked Emily

"Is Haley still coming?"asked James folding his arms

"Yes your Aunt Haley is coming she's just outside with your brother."said Peyton

"She's not my aunt she's not even family."said James as Peyton grew concerned

"Whats this about Jamie?"asked Peyton

"She's not my mom."said James

"And nobody says she was she's just helping out its the way she is even when she's not needed she's there."said Peyton

"I'm sitting in the backseat far from her."said James

"James would you like to visit mom later?"asked Peyton

"Can I visit mommy?"asked Emily

"Only if we all give Haley a chance as our aunt and go to the zoo."said Peyton

"Is Haley gonna visit mom to?"Asked James as Emily slapped him

"Jamie thats her sister she has to visit her."said Emily

"I want some time with mom without you and Haley."said James

"What if daddy takes you or Uncle Lucas?"Asked Peyton as James finally smiled

"We should get to the zoo and feed the horses."said James

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have fun at the zoo James?"Asked Haley looking at him from the backseat Haley brought him some peanuts and a stuffed animal for Bryan Emily only wanted to ride a horse.

"Thanks for the peanuts."mumbled James

"I had very fun Aunt Haley we should do this alot."said Emily

"I think Bryan liked it to."said Peyton as the baby started to babble

"Whos hungry?"Asked Haley

"Lets just go home."Said James

"I want french fries and hamburgers."said Emily as James gave her a look

"James were gonna bring you to your dad okay."said Haley

"How fast can you drive?"asked James mumbling as they stopped into front the school

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James what are you doing here?"Asked Nathan

"Nathan he needs you more than you think."said Peyton

"Can this wait until after work?"asked Nathan

"I think you should take Jamie to Brooke's grave."said Peyton


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter**

**Chapter 7**

"Mommy lives here?"Asked Emily as they stood infront of a gravestone

"Yes but she's up there with grandpa."said Nathan holding his youngest son

"I miss you mom."said James

"Say hi to mommy Bryan."said Nathan as the baby laughed

"Mommy if you can listen I love you."said Emily

"Say something dad."said James

"We all think about you everyday."Said Nathan

"Daddy can I give mommy the lilies?"Asked Emily

"Put them on the side of her grave."Said Nathan as his daughter put the yellow flowers on the side of the grave

"Does this mean we move on to Haley girl?"asked Emily

"I told you theres nothing going on."said Nathan

"Maybe we shouldnt discuss this infront of mom she might think your not being loyal."said James as Nathan took out a piece of paper

"Come here James I gotta show you something."said Nathan and sat near a bench infront of Brooke's grave

"Daddy I want to know the secret."said Emily

"I will tell you when your older."said Nathanas James climbed on his lap

"Mom left you a letter?"asked James

"It says that she wants us to be happy."said Nathan

"But that doesnt mean right away."said James folding his arms

"How about this when I start to date I will tell you?"asked Nathan

"I have to approve that she can be our new mommy."said James

"No you have a mommy up in the sky. We just a need a girl to make us laugh and smile."said Nathan

"Sounds like me to your talking about Haley."mumbled James getting off Nathan's lap

"Daddy this place is sad."said Emily after a few minutes of silence

"Who wants to eat ice cream?"asked Nathan as they started to leave he looked at his wife's grave

_Brooke __Penelope Davis Scott loving wife and mother 1978-2006_

"Daddy come on the ice cream store could be closed."said James

"Were going to Aunt Peyton's for ice cream."Said Nathan as they walked to the car all he wanted a cold beer with his brother right know

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy your drinking to much like Rachel."said Emily eating her last scoop of ice cream

"Yeah Nate make you should stop."said Lucas worried the last time he saw Nathan like this was when they found out Brooke had cancer

"We have water if you want that instead."said Haley

"Do we have more vanilla ice cream?"asked James as Haley gave him a scoop

"I'm taking a drive."said Nathan grabbing his keys

"Hales you watch the kids I'm going with him."said Lucas walking to catch up with his brother

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is wrong with you drunk driving?"Asked Lucas in the passenger seat and buckled up

"You didnt have to come I was just going to a bar then home."said Nathan screaming

"What part of that made sence?"asked Lucas

"You should of stayed home if you were gonna whine your ass off."said Nathan driving on the wrong lane

"Nathan look out!"screamed Lucas as a car hit there car

"Is he okay I didnt mean to do it."said Chris as Lucas ran to check on Nathan

"Hes bleeding to much I need to get him to a hospital."said Lucas

"I'm calling the ambulance right know."said Chris dialing the number

**Sorry if its a crappy chapter I'm sick with a fever and a virus and felt like I didnt update for weeks so I wanted to give one last update before next week. Thank you for whoever posted my mistake. Brooke,Nathan and Lucas should be around 28 and Haley is 25 and Peyton is 26. Brooke and Nathan got married when they were juniors in high school and had James there senior year in high school and had Emily four years later than three years after that they had Bryan. Jamie is eight,Emily is four and Bryan should be turning a year old. Thank for reading and pointing my mistake out there always a help. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own a thing **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews I'm feeling much better. This chapter has dream scenes with Brooke and Nathan there in**** Italics****. Nathan isnt dead I wouldnt do that. Enjoy the chapter **

**Chapter 8 **

_"Come on Daddy play with us."giggled the little boy as Brooke took his hand and played with him_

_"Where am I?"asked Nathan on the ground _

_"Your in a dream honey."said Brooke coming towards Nathan _

_"Your suppose to be dead."said Nathan confused _

_"I can say the same boozy."said Brooke rolling her eyes _

_"Daddy can you teach me basketball?"asked the little boy _

_"I'm not your daddy. Since when do we have another kid?"asked Nathan _

_"Hes your son William but hes my nephew."said Brooke _

_"Your kidding I wouldnt have another kid without my wife."said Nathan _

_"Haley does she ring a bell? My sister your sister-in-law-mother of-your children-and-future wife Haley?"Asked Brooke _

_"Sorry."said Nathan knowing there was a chance with Haley but couldnt take it _

_"Dont be sorry just be there for her."said Brooke pulling his arm _

_"Where are we going?"Asked Nathan _

_"To the future maybe the past."said Brooke _

"Aunt Haley I miss daddy."said Emily

"Everything will be okay."said Haley

"The last time I was here mommy died."said Emily as Haley held her and Bryan at the same time

"Wheres is James?"Asked Haley

"I think hes in the church praying."said Lucas sitting across from her.

_"Is that Haley?"asked Nathan as Brooke as they walked down the road to see Nathan and James playing with the same boy and two little girls and Emily was on the phone with Jenny as Haley smiled and laughed _

_"Thats her with your kids."said Brooke _

_"You shouldnt have to see this."said Nathan _

_"I want to see you happy Nathan. Look at this and tell me your not happy?"asked Brooke as Nathan bit his lip he hated to see himself this happy without Brooke _

_"James is okay with this?"Asked Nathan as they saw a older James with Haley at Brooke's grave_

_"They look like a mother-son relationship to me."said Brooke as they came to another time in the future _

_"Why are Allison and Emily crying?"Asked Nathan looking at his niece and daughter crying together looking at pictures of Nathan _

_"I'n guessing because they has no father."said Brooke _

_"Thats why she came to Tree Hill."said Nathan in a whisper _

_"The guy that brought you to the hospital is Haley's husband she can do better."said Brooke _

_"So what I'm her new dad I adopt her?"Asked Nathan as he saw his little son in the future as a adult taking drugs _

_"My sons would never take drugs."said Nathan _

_"Stuff happens when you have no mother."said Brooke as they saw a adult Bryan with a little girl _

_"Hes not on drugs here?"Asked Nathan_

_"Well duh he has a mother figure to love him."said Brooke slapping Nathan on the head _

_"What was that for?"Asked Nathan _

_"Cant you see Nathan this is your future if you wake up ."said Brooke as they saw a little James in a church_

"God its me James. I know this is the fifth time I came here today but I need my dad to be okay. I still cry for my mom I want to cry for my dad. I need him to okay I wish it was me instead of him."Said James crying as Haley came in

"Hes gonna be okay."said Haley taking a seat next to her nephew

"Its your fault you gave him the drinks."said Jamie as Haley stood up

"Your dad is up for visitors if you want to see him."said Haley sticking out her hand

"I can take myself you might kill me."said Jamie pushing Haley aside

_"Hes your son I swear."said Brooke _

_"What if I want to stay here with you?"Asked Nathan _

_"You saw the future Nathan with Bryan on drugs,Emily being lonely and James quitting basketball all that was without you"said Brooke _

_"Maybe I belong with you. What happens if I wake up?"Asked Nathan _

_"Then your kids get a mother figure and you get my sister and live happily ever after."said Brooke _

_"And how do you know Haley will love me?"Asked Nathan as they saw a gravestone with a gray old lady _

_"Thats Haley she never forgave herself for last night."said Brooke _

_"So I will never see you again after this?"Asked Nathan _

_"You might I will always be with you Nathan."said Brooke _

_"You said that before you died."said Nathan _

_"And I meant it didnt you read my letter I swear you Scott's cant read."said Brooke laughing _

_"I didnt think it was real."said Nathan _

_"That I didnt want you to be happy?"asked Brooke confused _

_"I guess I should go back."said Nathan _

_"Just promise me you wont sleep alone and cry anymore."said Brooke serious_

_"You been watching me."said Nathan _

_"What else do angels do besides look over love ones? Life gets boring in heaven."said Brooke _

_"I wont sleep alone and promise to give Haley a chance."said Nathan sternly as Brooke took off her wedding ring and put it in his hand _

_"Remember when you told me you first loved me?"Asked Brooke _

_"It was when we had the school shooting."said Nathan _

_"And that was the same day my dad died."said Brooke _

_"Everyone was at the funeral but Haley."said Nathan _

_"Know your catching on. I normally hated when my sisters dated my boyfriends and ex boyfriends but I will let Haley slide by she's been though to much."said Brooke _

_"So this is goodbye?"Asked Nathan _

_"This is just the beginning. I will haunt you if you hurt my sister."said Brooke half joking and serious _

_"How do I wake up?"Asked Nathan _

_"Wait for this car to hit you and remember I love you."said Brooke as the car hit Nathan _

"Come on Mr Scott."said the doctor as he felt a heartbeat

"We have a heartbeat."said the doctor as Nathan opened his eyes


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I havent been updating for the past two weeks I had writers block. If anyone knows a good beta please help me out and PM me about it. In this story Chris isnt a bad guy hes just a idiot like in the show. I decided to put some leyton in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 9 **

"You need to stay in bed."said Lucas getting Nathan his water

"I do need to work out sometime."said Nathan

"The doctor said you will get it back by yourself,dont push it."reminded Lucas

"I give it another week then I'm breaking in the weights."said Nathan laying his head on the pillow

"So why did you get drunk?" asked Lucas

"I told you because I wanted to escape."said Nathan

"And you couldnt of done something else like take a roadtrip?"asked Lucas

"I did what I did let it go."said Nathan

"Fine but your kids need you and so does everyone else."said Lucas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you here Chris?"Asked Haley giving him a glass of water it was the least she could do to get him out

"I didnt come to see you,its Rachel."said Chris

"Not done with the affair yet?"asked Haley

"I only did what was best we fell out of love."said Chris

"Right so you came here to me just to tell me that?"Asked Haley

"No I forgot when she lives and wanted to say sorry,I'm willing to pay child support."said Chris he really did love Haley but was never in love with her and wanted to make things right and figured child support was the way to go.

"She lives down the street make a left."said Haley as Chris gave her a hug

"Thanks,so were you okay at Brooke's funeral?"Asked Chris he knew that family was a sore spot for Haley and even if it was there father's fault she loved her sisters.

"I would of liked my husband to be there."said Haley as Emily came in the kitchen

"Aunt Haley come out play with daddy hes outside."said Emily as Haley laughed the little girl was sad that her dad was on crutches and could of almost died so she waited in her dad's room to make sure he was okay

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your looking better than yesterday."said Haley as she and Nathan watched the kids play in the backyard

"Are you saying I'm ugly half the time?"asked Nathan joking as he put down his crutches

"I might be moving out so you will have the house to yourself again."said Haley

"Your not leaving Tree Hill again are you?"Asked Nathan afraid to hear the answer he wasnt ready to ask her out but he wanted to move on with his life and wanted Haley when he did want to let it go of the past.

"Oh no I think Peyton will kill me I found a little apartment near by sadly my sister is my neighbor ."said Haley

"Peyton can be demanding and a bitch when she wants to get what she wants atleast she can protect you from Rachel."said Nathan

"That she can be-I'm surprised Lucas puts up with her but I'm glad I'm staying."said Haley

"Me to and I dont think Bryan or Emily would like the idea of you leaving."said Nathan

"Aunt Haley do you want to maybe take me out for ice cream later?"Asked James as Haley smiled at him was this Nathan's son who hated her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas when was the last time I had my period?"Asked Peyton worried coming out of the bathroom

"You act like I know these things babe."said Lucas shirtless with boxes on sitting on the bed as he put his book down

"How much do you love me?"Asked Peyton getting on the bed

"Is this a trick question?"asked Lucas

"I think I'm pregnant."said Peyton as Lucas hugged her

"Are you sure?"asked Lucas he wanted kids ever since Nathan produced three kids before him but waited until Peyton was ready.

"I missed my period and took a pregnancy test."said Peyton

"Then we should make a appointment with the doctor and find out for sure."said Lucas

"I love you for being there for me."said Peyton kissing him on the lips

"I love you Peyton I'm gonna be here for you the reason I married you was to make kids."said Lucas as they cuddled

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris what a surprise seeing you here."said Rachel flicking her red hair as she allowed Chris in the apartment

"I want to make this quick-we need to get rid of that sextape she's dead and its in the past."said Chris

"Are you kidding you and Brooke on tape thats priceless."said Rachel as she waved the video in the air

"What are you going to do Rach?"asked Chris he wasnt a bad guy but he knew that he was a walking poster for mistakes the sextape was only the beginning

"Why would Nathan care if everyone in Tree Hill saw it Brooke is dead he cant do anything."said Rachel

"He dont derserve this Rachel,his wife died from cancer thats enough."said Chris

"Give me five thousand grand and I wont show it at my sister's party-I made copies."said Rachel


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! The Bevin in the story isnt like the one in the show. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 10**

"Your the best for doing this Hales."said Peyton as Haley smiled.

"Its no problem you need a some to produce your album I will,besides you have a doctor's appointment"said Haley

"I dont think I'm ready to be a mom."said Peyton

"You have a good husband and great friends your gonna be fine."said Haley

"Brooke wanted to be a aunt, I can remember her wanting to spoil her niece or nephew."said Peyton

"She does have a niece."said Haley looking at the floor

"Sorry if it helps she wanted to know Allison."said Peyton feeling sorry. She knew Brooke and Haley were rocky at times and wanted to slap herself for bringing her up.

"I have to meet James for ice cream be back later."said Haley and left as Peyton put her head againest the wall she loved her sister but they didnt have one conversation about Brooke being dead and Peyton knew Haley was guilty

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be a good boy for Haley."said Nathan trying to stand on his crutches

"I promise to give her a chance."said James

"Your sister will tell me if you act up."said Nathan

"I know and you will be with Lucas if I need you."said James

"Right but call my cell."said Nathan he wasnt planning on going out with Lucas since he had a doctor's appointment with Peyton.

"Bye dad see ya later."said James running to Haley who had a twin stroller and Emily in her hand Nathan smiled as he watched his son finally get use to Haley and grabbed his phone

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was wrong about you Aunt Haley your cool."said James taking a lick of his ice cream. He been with Haley for a hour and it was fun he could get use to having her around.

"You had to see the light sometime."said Emily

"Thank you James,maybe know we get to know each other."said Haley as the boy nodded

"Its okay if you want to date my dad."said James

"You dont have to worry about that were just friends."said Haley

"I know I'm just saying if you want to."said James

"You picky swear you dont like daddy?"Asked Emily holding her pinky

"I promise and if I do your the first to know."said Haley

"Can we go home know? its getting late."said James as they walked to the car

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure the kids will like Bevin?"asked Lucas pulling into the hospital and talking to Nathan on the phone at the same time

"I invited her over for dinner to get to know the kids."said Nathan as the girl kissed his lips

"Honey were here get off the phone."said Peyton as Lucas hung up he could tell his brother was "busy".

"We have a doctor's appointment."said Lucas to the front desk as a doctor came up next to him

"You must be the Scott's come with me my name is Dr Coppi."said the doctor as they followed him into a office

"Am I pregnant?"Asked Peyton taking a seat

"Your three weeks pregnant,congrations."said Dr Coppi as Lucas hugged Peyton they were finally going to start a family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy were home come out of the office."said Emily finishing off her ice cream as James gave Haley a hug for the afternoon

"The kids there home."said Nathan from the den

"Dad we had so much fun-"said James cut off by looking at a skinny blonde

"I thoght you were suppose to be out later."said Nathan

"Whos your friend dad?"asked James crossing his arms

"This is my friend-"said Nathan cut off my Bevin

"Let me introduce myself,my name is Bevin your dad's girlfriend."said Bevin as Bryan started to cry along with Allison.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope nobody hates Bevin. I love Bevin in the show,this is a different Bevin then in the original series, **

**Chapter 11 **

"I want Haley to cut my meat."said Emily harshly to Bevin as Nathan look at his daughter with confusion. She was always a sweet girl and loved everyone like a mini Brooke but wiser. She even let Haley in when her mother died.

"Emily Haley Scott respect your guest."said Nathan as Haley cut up her meat.

"Its okay pumpkin she's just a baby."said Bevin

"Don't call me a baby I'm almost five."said Emily

"Tell her like it is sis."said James barely eating.

"I agree with Emma that was a mean comment."said Lily as Karen gave her a glare to stay out of the mess.

"So Bevin how did you meet Nathan?"Asked Karen wanting to know about her son's girlfriend.

"We met at a bar the other night."said Bevin proudly

"The night my dad was almost killed."said Jamie

"For once I want to stick around for cake."said Rachel.

"So how many kids do you have honey?"Bevin as everyone stared at her

"Dad she's a nutcase I'm five and know that you have three kids."said Emily

"Rachel isn't even this dumb."said Peyton in Haley's ear.

"I have three kids Jamie,Bryan and Emily."said Nathan

"Then who is the little girl with the blonde hair?"Asked Bevin

"She's my daughter Allison."said Haley

"I always wanted kids but I never had the time.How about you honey want more kids?"asked Bevin.

"Yeah dad want more kids?"asked Jamie stabbing his meat.

"Speaking of kids Lucas and I have something to share with everyone."said Peyton as Lucas kissed her hand

"Were finally going to have a baby,we went to the doctor's today."said Peyton

"Its just a baby what's the big deal?"asked Bevin confused weren't babies everywhere?

"That was highly unsupportive and mean to my Aunt Peyton."said Emily taking a sip of juice

"I say we drink to Bevin's comment."said Rachel giving herself another drink

"This is so great Peyton! Your been waiting forever for this."Said Haley hugging Peyton.

"Its about time you give her kids man."said Nathan

"Nathan I think its time you talk to me in your office-know."said Lucas as Nathan got up and followed Lucas

"I brought some cakes from the cafe who wants some?"asked Karen

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your a idiot bringing that girl here."said Lucas annoyed with his brother.

"You mean Bevin?"Asked Nathan

"Well I didn't mean Haley."said Lucas

"I know its just I wanted to move on."said Nathan

"If Brooke was here she would slap you and call you a idiot."said Lucas

"She wanted me to move on."said Nathan

"Yeah but not Bevin she wouldn't want that for you."said Lucas

"When I was lying in the hospital I saw her."said Nathan

"She's dead Nate."said Lucas slowly

"No it was like a dream and there was Haley."said Nathan

"That's freaky like going into the future freaky."said Lucas

"There were more kids and James loved Haley. It was like a fairytale."said Nathan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your having a baby this is so great."said Haley

"This calls for a party like when Bryan was born."said Emily

"I was going to suggest to drink but a party is better."said Rachel shrugging her shoulders.

"I think at baby showers the women are sober."said Emily

"We can have it at the cafe."said Karen

"Please guys lets wait at least six months."said Peyton laughing

"I think the babies are sleepy I'm going to put them down for the night."said Haley picking up Bryan as if he was her own and Allison at the same time.

"I want to come Haley."said Emily running to Haley

"Could I come maybe I could learn something."said Bevin happily

"I changed my brother's diaper last week."said Emily with her hands on her hips

"Emily what did daddy say about showing off?"asked Jamie rolling his eyes

"Its okay Nathan might want you any minute know."said Haley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Haley thanks for everything."said James as Haley tucked him in

"Its no problem honey. Have a good sleep."said Haley kissing him on the head

"I was wrong about you.Give my daddy a chance."said Jamie

"If I do your the first to know."said Haley closing the door

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe you and Haley belong together in a twisted way."said Lucas


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long hiatus i moved and didnt have time to update any of stories. I really hated how I wrote the chapter I wouldnt complain if i got no reviews. Enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 12**

"Bevin can we talk?" Nathan asked.

Bevin smiled and followed him into a room

"You want to break up with me dont you?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a girl we know these things."

"And you dont mind a break up?"

"I really didnt think we would last long anyway."

"Sorry its just my wife just died and its really hard around here."

"I thoght it was because of that girl Haley."

"Were just friends."

"I'm not a dumb blonde I know love when I see it."

"I love my wife with all my heart."

"Well if you ever think of dating she's a good choice."

"I hope we can be good friends,sorry about my kids there just still sad about there mother."

"Kids will be kids."

Bevin started to walk out.

"Can we still be friend?"Nathan asked.

"Sure,your a good guy Nathan you derserve the best."

Bevin said before she left.

---------

"Nathan I been wanting to talk to you."

Nathan just stopped walking to hear what Rachel wanted. He didnt have time for her he wanted to enjoy a afternoon with his kids watching tv and just being a dad.

"I made some home videos of Brooke you might want to see it."

Rachel smirked handing Nathan a video tape.

"Thanks I guess."

Nathan never knew Rachel could be so nice she was alway so evil.

"Your welcome anytime."

Rachel walked away smiling her misson was complete

"Kids I'm home!" Nathan screamed.

"Daddy I learned how to do math."Emily said running into Nathan's arms at perfect speed "Aunt Haley taught me how to add." emily beamed with happiness

"Get your brothers were going to watch a movie."

Nathan looked down at the videotape not knowing if he should let them watch it or a movie of there choice

"Dad can we watch night at the museum?" James asked coming in the kitchen with Haley carrying Bryan.

"Daddy!"squeaked Bryan.

"I have a better idea lets wait for Lucas and Peyton to get there we can watch home videos."

"Daddy does not sound fun."Emily said

"There videos of mommy."Nathan explained

He regreted saying anything about it. He wasnt ready to face Brooke.

James and Emily moaned going into the other room. It wasnt that they lost there love they were trying not to forget about it.

"Are you ready for that?" Haley asked when the kids were out of the room "I dont even think I can look at her pictures anymore maybe I'm jut a girl but it makes me cry."

"It might do some good to hear her voice."

Lucas walked in on cue with Peyton.

"Sorry I'm late I used the key."Lucas explained

"Its my fault it took me a while to get into the car. "Peyton said anything but thrilled to see Nathan or anyone.

"Your not fat yet babes."Lucas explained and kissed Peyton who looked like she was about to cry. "You have to pee again dont you?"

"I never said I was fat but you have no problem pointing it out."Peyton said angry. "I'm going to visit my sister think about what you said Scott."

Peyton walked in the other room to find Haley with her baby in one arm. She was trying to get help on how to be a mom and her niece was like Haley so peaceful and full of happiness so she spent the weekend with Peyton and Lucas.

"Whats your wife's problem?"Nathan asked

"Plain hormones."

"Daddy can you put in the movie know."James peaked in from the den in his pajamas ready to watch a movie.

"What movie?"Lucas said

"Daddy has movies of mommy and friends."

"Your going to make us all cry."Peyton said already in tears at the mention of Brooke.

"Ignore her she cried when she heard about Brittany Spears losing her kids." Lucas explained

----

"I'm right here if you need me."Haley whispered to Nathan.

The tape was rolling and the kids were not patient. Finally a clear vision of the video came up

_"Are you sure Nathan wont me."Chris whispered in a low voice _

_"Just roll the camera before I'm sober." _

_"Here I was thinking you changed since you met Nathan." _

"

_"Less talk more action." _

_Brooke brought her lips down on Chris's _

_"Are you sure Haley wont mind this you just found out she's pregnant?."Brooke asked _

_Chris pulled of his shirt as if it was the answer. _

_"Is it worth it Brooke? Finding out you have cancer then fucking your brother in law." _

_"Is the video camera on?" _

"Daddy is the movie rated R?" asked Emily tilting her head.

Peyton covered her niece's eyes and shut her own.

"SOMEONE SHOULD ARREST YOU NATHAN SCOTT."shouted Peyton.

"FUCK NATHAN SHUT IT OFF."shouted Lucas

"I dont think this is right."said Haley shutting her eyes.

She loved Chris since there first date and was just sad watching this. She left him because he was caught having sex with Rachel her other sister. And know there was a new reminder that he slept with another one of her sisters. She wanted to cry, Pretty soon Peyton is going to also have sex with Chris he could have all the Jame's sisters.

Nathan sat there wanting to punch the screen. He wanted to jump into the screen and punch Chris. How could he hurt Haley? Even if they were drunk Brooke was his she was suppose to be all over him every night. He was by her side every day since she had cancer and this was what he got. A sextape by his dead wife.

James smiled at the screen until Nathan put his hands over his son's eyes.

"Why dont you kids go in the other room and watch Spongebod Square pants?"Haley asked not taking her eyes off the screen as the kids left

_"More Chris more."Panted Brooke trying to breathe. _

_"Is this better?"Asked Chris smirking as he touched Brooke's legs with his other hand in her center_

"I think thats enough of that."Lucas spoke up and pushed stop on the remote.

Brooke was like his sister he didnt like to think about her having sex with anyone

"Lucas I want to go home."Peyton snapped

Lucas didnt want to leave he could Nathan was going to do something stupid.

"Are you going to be okay little brother?"

"She's dead theres nothing I can do."

"I can take care of things Lucas." Haley said still in shock

"See you in the morning."Lucas said unsure. Haley was still in the pain as Nathan and maybe more. Only Lucas knew about Rachel and Chris. As long as they understood each other pain they could get though it.

------

"Are you going to be okay?"Haley asked

She sat on the edge of Nathan's bed. She wanted to make sure he was okay because she wasnt.

"I should of never belived Rachel."

"If you need anything I'm down the hall."

Haley spoke quietly and stood up

"Haley stay the night in my room."

He didnt want sex after what he saw it was the last thing he wanted.

Nathan asked with his sadness in his blue eyes. He wasnt going to be able to sleep he could barely blink. Haley closed the door and sat down on the bed turning her side hearing Nathan's breathing as he cried. She wanted to cry to but wouldnt Chris wasnt worth her tears there were to many nights when he came home smelling like rich perfume. She closed her eyes and went to sleep with Nathan's hand above her waist.


	13. Chapter 13

**I havent updated in a month. I felt so bad because I had so many reviews so this is a thanksgiving treat. I just had so much work and three more stories that I couldnt update. I will promise to update more when I can. And last chapter the kids didnt see Chris and Brooke have sex. Haley sent them upstairs when they started making out. I had a request for more Haley/Peyton and Leyton so I will try to include some more of those ships. Peyton in alittle OCC but I made her like that for a reason. Please enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 13**

"Haley didnt derserve to see that sex tape."Peyton said shoving a cookie in her mouth. Lucas kept rubbing Peyton's feet as she ranted. Lucas hated to call Brooke names and to claim she wanted to make the sex tape with Chris when she wasnt here to speak for herself. But truth be told Nathan didnt derserve to have his wife cheat on him. Neither did Haley with Chris."Nathan didnt derserve that tape either. Did Brooke know that Nathan was by her side. He did everything for his wife. He cried for her and did stuff I thought Nathan Scott would never do.Like clean the toliet,give a baby there bath,change a diaper,cook dinner"Peyton said and glanced at Lucas."Are you listening to me Lucas!"

"Yes I am honey I'm right here."

"Well duh do you agree?"Peyton demanded.

Lucas was at lost for words. What was he suppose to say? Nathan was his brother. Brooke was one of his best friends who needed support. And maybe sex from Chris Keller wasnt the best way to get support. Brooke should of gone to Nathan for support when she found out about her cancer and he would of been more than willing to make a sex tape. "I think your right baby,Nathan derserved more."

"And dont get me started with Haley. That was our little sister who was having marriage problems. Haley trusted Brooke she told Brooke everything before me and Rachel. After all this time Brooke told Haley that she was the better than me."Peyton cried. "I always knew she was wrong."

"I agree with that your the better sister."Lucas said. At this moment he was afraid to say anything. Peyton was on a Brooke rant.

-----

"Haley I dont feel good."Emily said in a whisper.

Nathan ate some toast. He didnt have time to eat this morning because he drove James to school. He heard someone softly speak. It was Emily coming down with Haley. God how could Haley look so cute in the morning? Her short brown hair was messy this morning. She still looked beautiful as ever. He was never the one to get up early in the morning. It was always Brooke she was like a bunny that never slept. Appently Haley was the same way.

Haley put her hand over Emily's forehead. When she was a little girl Jimmy always made her go to school when she was sick. All her life Jimmy wanted her to do better than her sisters. Brooke was the spoiled one,Peyton was the broody one,Rachel was the slutty one. She was always the brain and her father never went to yale and pushed Haley to go to yale. She promised herself she would never let kids get treated the way she did.

"Your sick how about we get you to bed?"Haley asked picking up the little girl.

"I cant stay home from school."Emily said brushing her brown curls from her face.Then she held up her fingers out to Haley "I'm almost four years old its the time when education matters next year I go to kindergarden."

"How about we see what daddy thinks?"Haley asked and smiled up at Nathan.

"Emma its okay to take some sicks day off."Nathan said."I promise when you get better you can go to preschool." Nathan gave Emily a tissue when she sneezed.

"Daddy if mommy were here she would want me to learn not stay in bed."

Haley got down to the child's level."What if we watch barbies nutcracker and eat soup?"Haley asked. Being a teacher for younger grades came in handy. She knew how to win with a four year old.

"I guess Mrs Cohen wouldnt mind."Emily said coughing.

"Wait for daddy upstairs in your bed."Nathan said.

"Its fine Nathan I already called the school to take the day off."Haley said.

"You didnt have to do that-."

"I wanted to you have to get back to work."Haley said cutting him off.

"Thanks that means a lot."

"No problem and about last night..?"Haley asked. Nathan was turning into her friend everyday. She wanted to check on him. The night before when she climbed next to him he cried when he thoght she was sleeping. So when he fell to sleep Haley snuggled closer to his chest and slept.

"Its okay thanks for being there."Nathan said and left.

Haley smiled and looked at the door before going upstairs.

"It was no problem."

--

"Thanks for doing this aunt Haley."Emily said half sleeping.

"Its okay honey you need to get better."Haley said putting down some soup as she heard a knock on the door.

"I will right back Em."Haley said and ran down the stairs. She didnt know who would stop by. Nathan and Lucas were at work. Rachel had her own thing and never visited her. Peyton was pregnant and Haley told her sister to rest.

"Hey Hales hows my favorirtie sister ?"Peyton asked.

"I'm okay but shouldnt you be at home?"Haley asked."I told you unless its a emergency to stay at him until my niece comes out."

"I know I wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I'm good Nathan is to he left this morning."

"I didnt mean Nathan I meant you."

"It was just shocking I know Brooke is gone but I cant help but want to yell at her."Haley spoke softly. She didnt want Emily hearing any of the conversation." She knew Chris cheated on me with Taylor and Rachel."

Peyton gave Haley a hug. Lucas was always loyal. He never cheated on her so she didnt know how Haley felt."If you need me I'm here Hales."

"I know its just...getting hard."Haley said holding back tears.

"Maybe you need to speak to Chris."

"I'm not ready for that I would break down."

"But maybe he knows what really happen that night."

----

**Some people PMed me about how the kids looked like. **

**This would be Dan Mcfaddin Rachel's son is Emily Scott : is Jamie Scott : is Mike Scott : is Allison James- **


	14. Chapter 14

**I havent updated in two months. Its been that long wow. Anyway thanks for the reviews. I promise there will be some NH soon. There is a new character that I made up when I had time to read the spoilers. **

**Chapter 14**

"Daddy Haley is a miracle worker."Emily said happily.

Nathan laughed and kissed her forehead. It was a long day at work. He hated working at the high school. The kids reminded him of himself and the past. It was mostly one boy Quinn that stuck out. He was cocky and selffish like Nathan was. He only cared about basketball.

"So where is Haley?"Nathan asked curiously.

"She's in the kitchen making some hamburgers but she seemed alittle bit sad today like when mommy came home from the doctors."Emily said shrugging her shoulders. "Who are you?"she asked a tall black boy. He was taller than her and Jamie put together.

"My name is Quinn Bass."Quinn said rolling his eyes. He made his way in the house.

"Nice place Nate,so wheres the honey?"

"I told you to call coach when we are in or out of practice."Nathan said sternly. The only reason he took Quinn in was because he was abused. Nathan had some idea of what it was like to have a father that never was there for her. His own father Dan beat him with a stick or his fist when he didnt make a shot or what he was told.

"It was just a question no need to go all jealous on me."Quinn said. There was a rumor that Nathan was hooking with Haley when the basketball players spied on there coach. Nathan and Haley just went out for ice cream with the kids and the next day the team called it a love affair. He hadnt told the team about Brooke yet.

"Hey Nate I made you some hamburgers but I have to go out."Haley said out of breath. She smiled up at Quinn before grabbing her jacket. "Bye the way hey Quinn."Haley said. She never liked Quinn but given his family history she gave him a break.

"That wasnt Brooke right because damn she is hott."Quinn whistled.

"Mom died a month ago"Jamie said looking at his dad. He knew Quinn from going to work with his dad. "That is my daddy's new love interest or whatever adults calling it these days her name is Haley but we call her Hales."

"Sorry coach we didnt know."Quinn said rubbing his head. Regardless of how he treated Nate he still loved the coach.

"Its okay I'm not looking for pity Brooke died a month ago."Nathan said. Nathan was finally getting over Brooke and was afraid to talk about her. He still wanted answers..questions from the previous night. He didnt feel the numb in his heart like he use to when Brooke first died.

--

"Haley your here early?"Chris asked letting Haley in the house. Haley wasnt suppose to pick up there daughter yet.

"I'm here to pick up Allison."Haley said annoyed. She looked around the house. Her daughter wasnt in sight. Chris always been a okay father. He never harmed her and payed child support. He also let her visit every weekend or so. He wasnt the best. Allison always came home crying. Chris wouldnt leave her alone wherever Haley and Allison moved he moved to. "Where is she Chris?"

"She's in her room dont worry she's fine."'

"I want to take her home early if you dont mind."

"I mind she's my daughter to."

Haley folded her arms. She didnt know she loved Chris,Haley always loved guys that were mysterious. Sadly they always broke her heart. She walked down the hall into Allison's spare room.She wasnt prepared for what she saw.

"Mama."Allison jumped into Haley's arms.

"Rachel what are you doing here?"Haley asked fuming."With my daughter."

"We were playing makeup werent we precious?"Rachel asked pitching the toddler's cheecks.

"Mama calls me sweetpie."Allison said rubbing her cheeck. Haley picked up her daughter and kissed her forehead. Peyton was the only sister she ever trusted for know on. Ever.

"You put makeup on my daughter Rachel she's not even four."Haley screamed.

"Calm down its alittle eyeliner,lipgloss and blush."

"Just alittle makeup?"Haley demanded. Her daughter was always innocent. Allison loved dressup and barbie dolls. Haley was afraid to let her baby grow up.

"Haley can you come back later?"Chris asked.

"Why so I can see my daughter dressed more like...Rachel?"Haley asked.

"Hey theres nothing wrong with me."Rachel said sharply.

"I'm leaving with Allison come on baby."Haley said as the girl ran to her.

"Thats not right she only spent two hours here."

"This divorce is looking better and better."Haley said laughing. She divorced Chris when he was coming out of rehab and promised Haley he was sober. The day after that Haley was searching for some dresses for Allison and found pot in the top drawer of there daughter's changing table. She divorced him the nexy day.It was the last straw for Haley before Brooke died.

Haley spotted a bottle of whiskey on her daughter's spare room table . She didnt want Allison to be near Rachel. Or Chris if he was going to play this game.

"Why dont you let Allison decide who she wants?"Rachel asked.

"Why are you here anyway my daughter doesnt concern you."Haley said.

"Were together Haley I think its a good idea for Allison to know her stepmom."Chris said rubbing his head.

"Your dating a former drug abuser the courts will love that."Haley said picking up a alcohol bottle."Thank god I dont have to put up with your shit."

"Mama I want Nafan."Allison said in Haley's arms.

"Dont worry were going to him right know."Haley said bitterly before leaving the room.

----

"Aunt Haley thank you for being there for daddy."Jamie said. He gave Haley a hug before she turned out the lights."Are you going to be here long? Maybe like a step mom or something."he mumbled.

"I dont think I could be your stepmom honey."Haley smiled."But if you ever need someone like that we could always talk like how you would like to your mom."

"We'll work on it."Jamie smiled back.

Haley chuckled and kissed her forehead before turning out the lights.

"Haley are you crying?"Nathan asked stopping her on the way to her room.He had Allison in his hands and shifted her and he could give Haley a hug.

"Its okay really its nothing."Haley whispered.

"It doesnt look like nothing."Nathan said.

"I just had a bad day."Haley said as Nathan put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"If you want we can talk about it."Nathan said.

"Chris is dating Rachel we spoke earlier."Haley choked out.

"So what? Forget about him its his lost."

"I know its just a month ago he wanted to be a family."

"He doesnt derserve you anyone who would choose Rachel over you is missing out on a beautiful women."Nathan touched Haley's cheeck.He hated to see her broken like this. For some reason he had a thing for women in the Jame's family. He lost his virginity to Rachel James when he was in high school and married Brooke James.None of those girls were Haley he had feeling for Brooke,they had kids together. But Haley was just beautiful. He put his hand on Haley's waist and slowly kissed her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I took so long to update. The new year already been crazy for me. Heres the new chapter. **

**Chapter 15 **

Nathan put some pancakes on Emily's plate. Nathan didnt like to get up early. He liked to stay in until it was almost noon. But he couldnt get to sleep after Haley's kiss. It was just a simple kiss. No tongue. It was always like a kiss for ten seconds. He never touched any women since Brooke. But kissing Haley made him want to reconsider his plan.

"Daddy can I ask a question?"Emily giggled.

"Yes?"Nathan said unsure.

"Why did you put a load of syrup on my pancakes?"Emily laughed.

"Because your birthday is next week."Nathan lied. It was Emily's birthday but his mind was somewhere else when he made there breakfast.

"Sugar makes me hyper daddy did you know that?"Emily said.She took some of the syrup off and looked at Nathan."Does that have to do with Haley in your room?"Emily demanded.

"No honey daddy is just tired."Nathan said.

"I know the feeling daddy when my friends comes to my room I get happy to like I want to dance."Emily said."Is that your problem with Haley daddy?"

"Something like that."Nathan sighed taking a cup of his coffee."Why dont you watch some hannah montana?"Nathan asked.

"Okay daddy but I'm here for grown up conversations."Emily said. She gave Nathan a hug before going to watch tv.

"Dad can we talk?"Jamie asked.

"Sure!"Nathan said.

"I know I was mad when Haley came here to help you out."Jamie said.

"James you dont have to worry-"

"But dad I was understand know."James said cutting off Nathan."Mom died and if Emily and everyone else can give Haley a break so can I she might even be good for the family. She's sort of like mom,just take out the blonde hair and her height."Jamie said.He finally took a bit of Nathan's pancake."Dont worry Lucas explained everything to me."

"You dont have to worry about me and Haley."

"But dad I just wanted you to know just incase you wanted to kiss her."

"There wont be any kissing."

"Dad I was just telling you so you would be okay with it. When I date girls I want you to like them,I was just doing the same for you."

Nathan ruffed his son's hair."There wont be any kissing until your twenty one deal?"

"Dad a guy has needs."

"Your ten boys dont have needs until there much much older."

"But Danny has a girlfriend and said she got his needs!"

"When Aunt Rachel didnt raise you,when Danny gets in jail you will be married with kids.One day your going to be take me for this talk."Nathan said.

"I got it dad no getting needs until I'm twenty one."Jamie sighed. He put his dish in the sink and turned to Nathan when he grabbed his basketball."But your over twenty one your getting old dad someone gotta get your needs."Jamie said.

Lucas pat his nephew's head when he came in. He could tell by Nathan's face that he wasnt having a good day.

"Did you tell my son a man has needs?"Nathan demanded.

"I was trying to help him with liking Haley."Lucas said.

"Well thank you for telling my son to root for me and Haley."Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Please your hole family was rooting for it."Lucas said.

"Brooke died a month ago Lucas!"

"I understand but what about the dream you had in the hospital?"

"I been trying to forget about that."

"You know Emily had the most fun with Haley since Brooke died."

Nathan turned the other way.

"I know Lucas I just cant let it go."Nathan whispered.

---

"So he kissed you."Peyton said. She grabbed her ice cream carton and sat on the bed.

"On the lips Peyton,and it wasnt just a peck."Haley said pointing a finger.

"So there was tongue involved?"Peyton giggled. She couldnt help it. She missed Brooke with Nathan but having Haley around wasnt bad. She smelt the tention from the beginning.

Haley nodded her head and put her head on the pillow."It was a beautiful kiss Peyton."

"What happen after the kiss?"

"We went to sleep but it was uncomfortable we barely said a word to each other."

"Maybe you guys need to talk."

"I feel like he kissed me out of pity."

"His wife died I dont think he kisses a girl just for pity."Peyton said.

Haley took a spoonful of ice cream and felt a lump in her throat.

"I think I like him Peyton."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I havent updated in a long time but I been busy. I'm doing a musical play and my mom was in the emergency room for 10 days. I promise to update in my free time more. This chapter is all Haley and Naley.Enjoy the updates. This second part of the chapter takes place in the Scott's beach house. **

**Chapter 16. **

"So heres the thing Brooke."Haley said. She stood infront of the grave of Brooke Anna Davis. She felt awakard standing there. Most people go to graves to pay respects and to get some peace from a loved one. Haley was standing there trying to ask for forgiveness. Brooke use just to slap Peyton for saying she loved Nathan back in high school. Peyton knew Brooke loved Nathan so it was just a game between sisters. Haley's feelings wasnt a game.She wished Brooke was there to slap her know. Talking to Peyton didnt help. Everytime she saw Nathan,there were butterflys and she blushed. She never even blushed around Chris,her husband.

"I'm sorry for what your seeing from down there."Haley took a deep breath."I need to know that we can still be sisters if I go out with Nathan.God,your dead and I'm trying to take whats yours. I miss you Brooke,I really do."Haley cried. Haley looked up in the sky and saw thunder. She thought this was her punishment."I bet you hate me,its okay I derserve to be hated. I stole my sisters husband.The sad part I wish you were here for him.He needed you Brooke. He saw the sex tape you made with Chris. The one when you found out that you had cancer. That was harsh,Nathan's a good guy he loved you I thoght you loved him. Maybe people express love in differant ways."Haley stood up and placed some daisies on Brooke's grave. When they were younger they picked daises together. Haley loved the purple flowers,they always reminded her of a fairytale and Brooke loved the daises because she loved Daisy Duck on the disney cartoons. Haley always thoght they were differant. But know they had something in common. _Nathan. _

"I miss you Brooke."

---

Haley knocked softly on the door. It was raining outside when she walked to Nathan's.

"Haley what are you doing here?"Nathan said. He pulled her quickly in the house.

"I called Peyton she said you were alone without the kids?"Haley asked.

"Lucas and Peyton took them to there house for a sleepover."Nathan said confused."Are you okay Hales?"Nathan asked.

"I'm fine I just needed to talk to you."Haley mumbled.

"I have some food if your hungry."Nathan said.

"I needed to speak to you,eating is fine."Haley said.

"Is this about the other night?"Nathan said.

"You mean the kiss or the comforting."Haley asked.

Nathan took out a bunch of food and set them on the table before talking."I'm not sorry for any of what happen. You needed someone,I was there it was the heat of the moment."

"Is that how you feel about the kiss."Haley asked. She grabbed some of the food and started to eat.

"The kiss was nice."Nathan said.

"Just nice?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"I just thought it meant something."Haley said. She felt a lump in her throat."It meant something to me."

"I been thinking about it since the night."Nathan confessed.

"I understand if I should go,it looked like you wanted to be alone tonight."

"I want to kiss you again."Nathan smirked.

"I dont understand Nathan."

"I want to kiss you again,when you least expect it."

"So you want to tease me?"Haley demanded.

Nathan shook his head laughing.

"I think coming here was a bad idea."Haley mumbled."I thoght you wanted the same thing but I was wrong."Haley stormed out.

Nathan grabbed Haley's arm before she reached the door.

"Stay the night,I do want you but I also want to take it slow."

"I need some clothes."Haley looked down at her wet outfit.

"I still have some clothes in my closet that you can wear."Nathan said.

"Fine I will stay."Haley said throwing her hands in the air.

----


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had writers block but know everything is in order. Emjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 17 **

"Nathan are you home?"Lucas asked.

"Dad were finally home!"shouted Jamie.

"I bet daddy's still sleeping."Emily said. She walked up the stairs."Mama always said daddy is a sleeper."

"Guys go to your rooms I will check on your father."Lucas said.

"I want to go with you."Jamie demanded. He followed Lucas to there father's room. As did Emily.

"Nathan I wanted to-"Lucas stopped short. Nathan wasnt in his room but Haley was. She was in a short night gown sleeping peaceful. Nathan came out of the bathroom and put his fingers to his lips when he saw Lucas.

"She's sleeping."Nathan whispered.

"Daddy she looks like a princess."Emily beamed quietly.

"There was a storm last night were you okay?"Lucas asked.

"Yeah everything was good."Nathan nodded.

"Daddy there was a flood in grandma's house everything was not good."Jamie said.

"How did Haley land in your bed?"Lucas asked.

"She came over last night when the storm started,she was leaving but I told her to stay."Nathan said.

Emily climbed on her father's lap and took a look at Haley.

"Daddy is Haley the mama of the house?"Emily asked.

"No she isnt,Haley is nice and I like her but she's not mommy.She's a tiny version of mommy"Jamie said.

Haley fluttered her eyes at Jamie's voice.

"Good morning?"Haley asked.

Emily jumped from Nathan to Haley's side of the bed.

"Did you sleep good Hales?"Emily asked.She used of her dads nicknames for Haley."You sleep like a princess daddy and I agreed."

"I sleep good how about you? Did you have fun with Aunt Peyton?"Haley asked. She gave the little girl a tired hug.

"We painted toenails and ate ice cream but Peyton cried when we watched the little mermaid."Emily said.

"Mom had a flood last night but its all cleared up,she wants us to come for lunch."Lucas said.

"Daddy I dont like grandma she doesnt have cookies."Emily said.

"Can Haley come to meet grandma?"Jamie asked.

"Oh I think I have some work to do."Haley said.

"Take some time off."Nathan said.

"Yeah Hales take some time off."Emily said.

"I think mom would love that."Lucas said.

"If its okay with you."Haley said. She looked up at Nathan.

"Its fine with me."Nathan said.

"I guess I'm going then."Haley said."But I'm suppose to visit Peyton today."

"Oh she mentioned it,she wants you before noon."Lucas laughed. His pregnant wife had some weird habits.

"I better get dress then."Haley groaned. She rubbed her eyes walking to the bathroom.

"Want to shoot hoops?"Lucas asked. Nathan nodded tired himself.

---

"Nothing is good about Deb."Peyton said. She dunked her cookie in milk. The three girls sat with there feet in the pool.

"So she's going to hate me?"Haley asked.

"Relax she likes nobody but her two 'loving' sons."Peyton quoted.

"Its not like I'm dating him so I have nothing to worry about."Haley said.

"I agree your not dating him so whats the point to going to dinner?"Rachel asked.

"Peyton why did invite her?"Haley cried.

"I was feeling the sister love this morning its not my fault my baby will only have one good aunt."Peyton said.

"That's sweet Peyt I always knew we were cool."Rachel smirked.

"I meant Haley."Peyton sniffed. She turned her back on Rachel and faced Haley.

"So you didnt tell me what happen with Nathan,I can use a love story right know."Peyton said.

"Well first I went to Brooke's grave to say sorry."Haley started.

"But she's dead whats the point?"Rachel asked.

"Nobody asked you elmo."Peyton said. She knew Rachel hated that name.

"Anyway after that I walked to Nathan's house."Haley said.

"In the rain how every romantic."Peyton said.

"And I told him my feeling,we just took it from there."Haley said.

"So no sex no kiss?"Peyton whined.

"I feel the same way."Rachel said.

"Well there was a kiss before we went to bed."Haley blushed.

"In the same bed?"Peyton asked.

"The same bed and I woke up with his arms around my waist."

"So sweet."Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You can go know."Peyton huffed.

"Later bitches."Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"So are you in love with Nathan?"Peyton asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with him but I'm not there yet."

"So lets get out of here."Peyton said.

"What why?"

"Well we need to meet the boys at the rivercourt then go to Deb's house."Peyton said. Haley laughed nervously and followed Peyton.

---

"Four to three."Nathan said.He scored a perfect basketball.

"Break time?"Lucas asked. He sat on the bench in the backyard of Nathan's house.

"So how's Peyton?"Nathan asked.

"I been dealing with mood swings for the past four months."Lucas groaned. He took a sip of his water."But in five months it will be worth it."Lucas smiled.

"I remember dealing with Brooke's pregnancy."Nathan laughed."She cried everytime we went shopping because nothing fit."

"So Haley was ok last night?"Lucas asked.

"Yeah we just talked."Nathan said.

"Your arm was around her waist."Lucas laughed."You guys looked were very comfortable."

"We didnt sleep together it was innocent."Nathan said.

"So you guys are dating know?"Lucas asked.

"I dont know Luke but there is something there."Nathan sighed. He smiled when he saw the girls walking towards them.

"Were all ready to go."Peyton said.

"Daddy Haley did my hair doesnt it look adorable?"Emily asked.

"Yes very adorable."Nathan said.

"We better get going grandma and grandpa can be a bitch."Jamie said. Nathan laughed but kept a stern face.

"Jamie Scott dont talk that way,there still your parents."Nathan said. He grabbed Haley's hand when they got in the car.

"Dont worry Hales there just my parents."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I just saw the 100th episode. It was so refreshing to see NH kiss even if they were throw backs. I felt bad for Jamie. **

**Nobody with such cuteness derserves to be locked in a room with that physo. In my eyes Dan is almost off the hook. He saved Jamie from whatever **

**could of happen. I felt bad for Lucas. The way Brooke told Peyton about the baby was funny and so was Peyton's reaction. Oh and I know any good NBa games so i made up NBA 2000. If that is a real game,i dont own it. **

**Chapter 18 **

"Grandma Deb!"Emily said. She ran into Deb's arms following her brother. 

"You guys are lucky I saved some cookies."Deb laughed. She kissed her grandchildren and looked at her sons. She hadnt seen Nathan since Brooke's funeral. 

She wanted to call for weeks to see how his family was holding up. When she finally did call Lucas he said that Nathan was getting help. Deb didnt think that meant help from a petite brunette. 

"You spoil them to much ma."Nathan laughed. He gave Deb a hug. Then he stepped Haley forward. 

"Hi I'm Haley James."Haley said. She extended her hand but Deb looked at the door.

"So where is my other son and daughter in law?"Deb asked. 

"Peyton had a appointment so she dropped me off."Haley said. She saw Deb's face fall."But she'll be here in twenty minutes."

"I wish my boys would stop getting women pregnant!"Deb said. 

"Its in our genes."Nathan shrugged. 

"I'm your favorite prime rib!"Deb said

"Your still the best mom."Nathan said. 

"Dad grandma got the new NBA 2000."Jamie said. 

Nathan gave his mom puppy eyes.

"God your almost twenty three and still you play that stuff? Go play with yout son.."Deb said. She motioned her hands to the living room. 

"Do you need any help with dinner?"Haley asked. 

"No,you can just sit there."Deb said. She got back to the oven. 

Haley did as she was told. She sat down at the kitchen table. She couldnt help the notice how big the house was. She noticed a picture in the middle of the table. It was Brooke with Nathan and the kids with Deb in the middle. All the sudden she felt guilty. _I couldnt be here. This isnt my place to be its my sister's. _

she thought. 

"That was taken a week before Brooke found out she had cancer.Things were differant they were in love. When Brooke found out she was sick...it was like Nathan fell out of love. They didnt really talk or kiss each other the last day she died was in this house because she had a fight with Nathan."Deb said. She wouldnt look Haley in the eye. She kept talking."Brooke wanted to tell Nathan goodbye and he told her it wasnt goodbye but she knew she couldnt fight it."Deb said. 

"I'm sorry Brooke passed away she was my sister."Haley said. 

"So when did you start dating my son a week after his wife died?"Deb asked. 

"No were just friends,we still are I promise you that."Haley said. 

"I see the way he looks at you."Deb said. She put some food on the table and faced Haley angrily.

"I know it been a tough time for your family..."Haley said. 

"I dont know what your doing here. It's not your family."Deb said harshly."You cant come in here playing mommy to my grandchilden and wifey to my son. Brooke was like my daughter and I will be damn if you take her place a month after her death"

"I like Nathan and his kids if Brooke was here I wouldnt stand a chance." 

"Lucas and Peyton are here mom."Nathan said. He noticed his mother's eyes on Haley. _Maybe it was to soon to bring Haley. _

"Its a good thing the food is hot."Deb said. Peyton and Lucas both hugged Deb and took a seat. The kids came in and took there seats to. 

"Jamie want me to cut up your meat?"Deb asked. 

"No I like how Haley does it."Jamie said. There was silence when Haley cut his meat. 

"So we have some news."Peyton said. Lucas took her hand on kissed her palm.

"Let it out am I having a nephew or niece?"Nathan joked.

"Its a boy!"Peyton said smiling.

"Well hopefully next time I will get a grandaughter."Deb said. She glared at Peyton and Lucas. Like always the dinner was awakard and silent. Nothing new for Lucas or Nathan. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews! Heres the next chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

"Our mom is a bitch."Lucas laughed. He put his hands on Peyton's waist as they walked into Nathan's house. "You should talk to Haley before she runs away."

"She was being her normal self and I dont think Haley really cares about mom."Nathan shrugged.

"How can be such a jackass Nathan?"Peyton asked. She started to cry on Lucas's shoulder."She didnt pass Haley the chicken and tossed it the other way."Peyton sniffed.

"I dont think mom is over Brooke."Lucas said.

"I will talk to Haley."Nathan said.

"You really should. Haley always puts her feelings above others you dont know her well yet."Lucas said."If you want a chance with Haley tell her you care less about mom."

"Because thats really nice to mom."Nathan rolled his eyes.

"When is mom ever nice?"Lucas demanded.

"She was nice to Brooke."Nathan said.

"Brooke is dead Nate."Lucas said. He knew his brother hated that reminder. Sometimes Nathan really needed to hear it."Its been four months how will mom ever be happy with you dating?"Lucas asked.

"I get it I promise to talk to Haley."Nathan said.

"Tell me how well it goes when we have practice."Lucas said. He guided his wife out of the house and gave Nathan a manly hug.

--

"Haley read me the story again."Emily said.

"I think we need to give Cinderella a rest."Haley said. Emily's voice was getting sleepy.Haley kissed her head and pulled her princess blanket over the little girl.

"You look like cinderella."Emily said.She stood up on her bed."And daddy looks like prince charming because of his black hair."

"And what are you?"Haley asked. She tickled Emily making her laugh.

"I'm a pretty step sister,Daddy always says theres no such thing as a ugly Scott so I have to be pretty."Emily said.

"Daddy's right your a very pretty princess."Haley said softly.

"Grandma says mommy is the only princess Scott."Emily said.Haley nodded and pulled the covers over the little girl. She had the same bubbly personality as Brooke."I think your going to be the princess of the Scotts one day because your beautiful and kind."Emily said.

"Time for bed princess."Nathan said sternly.

"Daddy I was telling Haley about being a princess."

"Well every princess needs her beauty sleep."

"I dont need it remember daddy?"

Nathan cursed himself for telling his daughter she was to pretty for beauty sleep. He really wanted to talk with Haley but it was impossable.

"How about we eat lunch in the park if you sleep?"Haley asked.

"I'm getting sleepy daddy I better hit the lights."

"I love you babygirl."Nathan said before turning off the lights.

--

"I better get some sleep."Haley said. She tugged on her nightgown.

"Why dont you stay the night?"Nathan asked. He patted his bed for her to lay down.

"I dont think so I need my sleep."

"I'm going to turn down the lights anyway."

"Your bed is to big."

"What does that mean?"Nathan laughed.

"I will see you in the morning."Haley said. Nathan ran after her grabbing her arm.

"Something's wrong,what happen?"Nathan asked.

"I dont think us is a good idea."Haley said.

"We only decided on us yesterday."

"Can we get some sleep and talk in the morning."Haley asked.

"Fine but we will talk and figure us out."Nathan demanded. Haley nodded walking down to her room. For the first time since she came here she felt lonely.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not updating! I have the chapters planned out so there will be more updates.**

**chapter 20 **

"Daddy can we add some more blueberries."Emily giggled.

"I think we added enough berries Em."Nathan said.He noticed a huge mess of pancake batter and blueberries on Alison's clothes.

"Daddy Alison made a mess with the pancakes."Emily said.

"Its my turn to flip them."Jamie said patiently.

"He's right honey take turns with your brother."Nathan said.

"Okay,there almost done anyways."Emily agreed.

"Dad does Haley like pancakes?"Jamie asked.

"I dont know maybe you guys should wake her up and find out."

"Good idea daddy."Emily laughed jumping up the stairs.

"You dont need to do that."Haley said at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry if we woke you Haley."Jamie said.

"Oh thats okay,i smelled pancakes and woke up."

"Haley want to eat breakfast with us?"Emily asked.

"I would love to."Haley said.She picked up Alison and laughed."What happen to you honey?"

"Aly made a mess but I cleaned her up."Nathan said.

"Thank you,you didnt have to do that."Haley said.

"Dadda."Alison babbled.There was a awakard silence until Emily spoke up.

"Daddy does that mean we can call Haley mommy?"Emily asked.

"Get dress were going to Aunt Peytons's later."Nathan said.

"Peyton and I wanted to take the kids to the park..if you dont mind."Haley said.

"Yeah,just make sure Peyton brings them to her house for lunch."Nathan said.

"Peyton doesnt need to watch them i can do it."

"I know but I wanted to know if we could have lunch together."

"Sure that would be nice."

"Meet me at Karen's Cafe."Nathan took his hand on Haley's hand making her blush.

"We should get going see you soon."Haley said.She smiled as the kids came down.

"See you later daddy."Emily said.

--

"Let me guess this straight,"Peyton sighed.She looked at Haley grinning."Little Alison called Nathan daddy?"

"It sounded like daddy but i couldnt tell."Haley said.She held Alison on her lap."Then Emily asked if she could call me mommy."

"God I wish I had this much drama."

"Your pregnant thats enough drama."

"Tell me about it."Peyton groaned."Lucas is more happy then I am about our little girl and she's not even here yet."

"Thats Lucas for you,always getting girly instead of manly."

"Hey thats my husband."Peyton laughed.

"I need to take off,Nathan wanted me to meet him for lunch."Haley said.

"Haley where are you going?"Jamie asked.He ran over when he saw Haley get up.

"I'm going to eat lunch with daddy."Haley said.

"Why cant I come?"Jamie begged.

"Its adult stuff."Haley said.She could tell Jamie was sad about her leaving."I promise to make daddy watch spiderman with you tonight."

"I love you Haley."Jamie smiled.He gave Haley a tight hug before she left.

--

"Haley."Nathan said.He motioned her to sit with him when she came in the cafe."Over here"

"Sorry I'm late."Haley said sitting down.

"No its okay,"Nathan said.He took his hand on her hand,making Haley blush.

"Are we guys ready to order?"Karen asked.

"Aunt Karen I will have the cheeseburger special,Haley will have mac and cheese."Nathan said.

"How did you know I loved mac and cheese"Haley laughed

"Brooke told me years ago about your love for mac and cheese."Nathan said seriously.It was silent for a moment.

"So why did you want to meet for lunch?"Haley asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday with my mom."Nathan said.

"Nathan its okay I understand where she's coming from,"Haley said softly."Brooke was her daughter in law."

"You didnt seem okay last night."Nathan said."And its not okay she has to be okay with me moving on."

"Moving on?"Haley asked nervously"You want to start dating seriously again?"

"Yes I do but with this one particular girl."Nathan said.

"I want to move on to-from Chris."Haley explained.

"Your food is ready enjoy."Karen smiled.

"She makes the best mac and cheese."Haley said.

"Anything for a 5yr old."Nathan laughed.

"Hey dont make fun of me."Haley laughed.

"I wont make fun of you if you promise me one thing."Nathan smirked.

"Okay Scott."Haley said.

"Promise to give me a chance to date you."Nathan said seriously.

"I think I can keep that promise,"Haley smiled."But you want to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me we'll take it slow and, I kinda promised Jamie that you'll watch spiderman with him."

"I think that can happen."Nathan said softly.He leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips.Her lips tasted better than last time they kissed.This time

they both wanted to kiss each other.Nathan broke off the kiss knowing that it was enough for a first date.


	21. Chapter 21

**I was happy with all the reviews last chapter.The **_**Italic **_**is the character's thoughts thoughts.****I hope everyone likes this chapter! **

**Chapter 21**

Daddy you should of came to the park with us."Emily said.Emily was on Nathan's lap.They were playing dolls.Nathan didnt know how but Emily had him wrapped about her finger.He always melted when it came to his daughter._It must be in the Jame's genes_.Brooke always got him to do what she wanted.Haley was the same way.He was always glue in there hands.

"I bet you had fun with Haley."Nathan said.

"Daddy next time can you come with us?"Emily asked

"Sure we'll make it a family day."Nathan said.

"Daddy your brushing Cinderella's hair all wrong."Emily said.She rolled her eyes."You know Haley is good at this."

"Well thats why you should play dolls with her instead because she's a girl."Nathan smiled.

"Maybe your right daddy but one day maybe Haley will teach you how to treat dolls."Emily said.She brushed her dolls hair."You almost ripped her hair out!"

"I'm sorry sweetie I promise to be better."Nathan said.

"No daddy I cant take anymore chances."Emily said.Nathan smirked.Leave it to his daughter to be a drama queen.Nathan dropped the barbie brush when he saw Jamie and Haley.

"Daddy Haley and I made mac and chesse."Jamie said.He was holding Haley's hand.Haley smirked at Nathan holding a blonde barbie.

"Guys watch up for dinner daddy will there in a few minutes."Haley suggested.She laughed when the kids left the room.

"Oh that was too cute."Haley laughed.She picked up the barbie Nathan was holding.

"What can I say? I do anything for my girls."Nathan whispered in her ear.

"Nathan it was really cute."Haley said.She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I want to tell the kids."Nathan said.

"Nathan I think we should wait until were dating more."Haley said.She didnt want Jamie or Emily hating her for liking there dad and wanting to date him.

"Hales were going to be dating alot."Nathan smirked.He pushed a strand of hair that was in her face behind her ears."I want my kids to know."

--

"This is good mac and cheese Haley."Jamie commented.

"Guys we have to tell you something."Nathan said.He didnt know how his kids would take it.They loved Haley but Brooke did seven months ago.

"What is it daddy?"Emily asked.

"Well I know that Haley been here awhile."Nathan said.

"Your not kicking her out are you?"Jamie asked.

"No its the opposite."Nathan said.

"I would never leave you guys."Haley promised.

"I like Haley and she likes me."Nathan said.Emily and Jamie stopped eating to look at Nathan.

."So you might see more of me because we like each other."Haley said.

"Daddy is she your girlfriend?"Jamie asked

"Yes."Nathan said calmly

"Is she like our new mommy?"Jamie asked.

"No James but if we were married she would be your step-mom."

"Step mommy's are ugly and mean."Emily said.

"I promise not to be mean even if I became your step-mother."Haley said.

"Besides Emma arent you the one who called Haley pretty?"Nathan asked.

"So were good?"Haley asked asked.

"Will you kiss Haley?"Jamie quickly asked.

"No..sometimes you meant catch us kissing because thats what people who like each other do."Nathan said.

"If you feel uncomfortable tell us."Haley said.

"Haley?"Emily asked.

"What's wrong?"Haley asked.

"Can you cook every night?"

"I understand daddy."Jamie said.Haley gave him more mac and cheese."You can kiss Haley and we wont get mad."

"We wont kiss in front of you buddy."Nathan promised.

"How about we all watch a movie with popcorn?"Haley asked.

"Can we watch finding Nemo?"Emily asked.

"Yes but you need to put on your pajamas first."Haley said.She laughed watching the two kids run.

"That was a good talk."Nathan said.He kissed her.

"Yeah and they were comfortable."Haley said.She heard a knock from the kitchen door.

--

"Haley nice to see you."Chris said.He rolled his eyes when he saw Nathan.What was Nathan like her bodyguard?Nathan had his hands around her waist.

"Chris..."Haley groaned.

"What do you want Keller?"Nathan asked.

"I'm leaving town for good,"Chris explained.He smirked handing her divorce papers."I thought it was time to let it go."

"I was thinking the same."Haley sighed.Nathan kissed her quickly.

"There's also custody papers in there,I wont have time for a kid on the road."Chris said.

"You were barely there for her anyway."Haley said bitterly.She laughed as he watched Chris leave.

"He's gone for good."Nathan said rubbing her shoulders.

"Daddy were ready for a movie."Emily said.Jamie gave the movie to Haley.

"Come on guys lets have family fun."Nathan said.He looked back at Haley smiling.

"And Haley's part of the family right daddy?"Jamie asked.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note**

**I got a new computer yesterday and everything got erased.I'm so sorry but my stories will delayed for a few my files are gone and I have to start from new.I had some chapters to differant that were ready to be posted.I promise by next tuesday there will be a update for one of my stories.**


End file.
